narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuriko
Background Tsuchikage Position Yuriko is the 4th Tsuchikage of Iwagakure, she was elected Tsuchikage about 10 years after the 4th Great Shinobi War. She was a great asset to the war, and even helped the 3rd Tsuchikage on some tasks, she eventually became a member of the counsel and was elected the one of the military generals along with Shiden, Ginjo, Ryuk Levi, and , though Kitsuchi was the head of the military. Then after their service in the war, all except Kitsuchi ran for Tsuchikage, and it ended up being a tie between the 4. So the 4 decided to just fight for the position of Tsuchikage, it wasn't to the death, but they did almost kill each other. They fought for hours, and then they all passed out, but Yuriko was the first one to get back up, so she won the title of Tsuchikage. Shortly after, the other 3 woke up, so then they decided to be her guard. Appearance Yuriko is a 5'6 woman with dark red hair and orange eyes. She wears this leather one piece out fit that covers every part of her body, its connected to her arms and legs even down to her feet and sandals. Then over that she wears this red shirt that extends down below her waist. Then she wears this brown vest that covers her torso area. Personality She is a pretty nice person, but she can be mean at times, she has to being the Tsuchikage. To establish order, she has to be a mean person at times. Abilities Dust Release Yuriko was a student of the 3rd Tsuchikage , being a student, she knew about his Dust Release. She went to him to try and see if he could teach it to her, but he refused to teach it to her. So she went to ask around what natures does he combine to make Dust Release, she later found out that he combines Wind Release, Fire Release, and Earth Release to make Dust Release. At the time, she already had Earth Release and was working on getting Fire Release, at the time she was a chunin, about to become a Jonin. So she knew what her goal was, to learn Dust Release. Then came the 3rd Great Shinobi War, and Yuriko was part of the team to go with the Tsuchikage to this battlefield, and then thats where she saw him use Dust Release. She wrote down the hand signs that went with the technique he used, then she tried it. At the time she knew all 3 natures she needed to do Dust Release, so she went to Onoki and tried to do it in front of him, but she terribly failed, but he saw her determination into trying to do the technique, so he taught her Dust Release, but it was up to her to take it as her own and make her own techniques from it. Nature Transformation She has Earth Release, Wind Release, and Fire Release, but her greatest nature is Earth Release. She learned numerous from many people that were experts at Earth Release including Onoki the 3rd Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi, and other people.